


Strangest day ever

by MarshmallowFictionVision



Series: Benedict Cumberbatch [1]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: And More Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowFictionVision/pseuds/MarshmallowFictionVision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nice little fanfic about Ben helping you when you don't feel well on a rainy Friday=D<br/>A name insert story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangest day ever

You are walking home after school on a rather, rainy Friday. The raindrops hitting your head are making your, already difficult to bare, headache, unbearably worse. Eventually it becomes too hard to hold yourself up and your knees buckle beneath you. You begin to cry as you fall toward the ground. But then, from nowhere, an arm reaches out and catches you before you end up on the pavement.

"Are you alright?"

The voice was soft and kind but you cannot confirm who it is for all the tears in your eyes, flooding your view. Despite the fact you feel that you recognise the figure, you still stand back up and take a few steps away.

"I'm fine, but thanks."

You smile through your pain and tears and try to walk away but your knees buckle again and the stranger saves you once more from hitting the ground.

"Whoa" He says before standing you up. Now holding your shoulders, he gently wipes away the flood from your face.

"You obviously aren't alright, please, let me help you."

You are afraid to look up at first but you pluck up the courage. Your view is blurred by your unstoppable tears but you wipe your face and, at last, see his. You realise why you recognised the soft voice that came from him. It was Benedict Cumberbatch, smiling kindly, at you.

"Benedict Cumberbatch!" you say shocked and still crying "why are you here, helping me!"

"You looked in need of help and I was taking a stroll nearby, please, tell me what's wrong?"

You panic and walk a few steps away from him trying to hide your pain with not much success, the tears streaming down your face.

"This is some kind of horrid trick and if it isn't I am not worthy of your help, I'm sorry but thank you."

The noise of your crying is obvious and clearly hearable but you don't care, you just feel embarrassed and want to get away from life, not caring about the cost. Just as you are about to run as fast, and far, as your legs could carry you before you collapse in some ally, he gently grasps your arms and crouches down in front of you.

"Seriously, let me help you, you're clearly unwell and I don't want to do nothing!"

You are flattered by this but when you try to reply your head feels like it is about to explode for the pain and you find yourself losing consciousness in Benedict Cumberbatch's arms as he panics and tries to wake you.

Some few hours later, you wake up in your bed, in your room. You begin to cry quietly when you realise it must have been a dream, and that your mind was playing a horrible trick. Realising it is stupid to cry over a dream, you wipe the tears from your face and attempt to move on but it still hung over you, like a cloud as you head down the stairs.

"Ahh you're awake," your mum states when she notices you are halfway down the stairs, "You appear to have a visitor." she adds, gesturing toward the front room before heading into the kitchen.

You walk tentatively round to the sitting room and peak around the corner. You see him sat there and quickly run back to the bottom of the stairs before he could see you. You look again to check that you weren't seeing things, but no. Sure enough, sat nervously on your sofa, tea in hand, looking worried toward a wall, was Benedict Cumberbatch. The black curly hair and defined cheekbones were, unmistakably, his.

"Umm, hello," you say as you step round the corner into full view.

He looks up at you, biting his lip, but stops when he sees you.

"Are you alright? Are you OK?" he asks manically, leaning forward as he does this.

" Um yeah, I think so, what happened?"

"You lost consciousness in my arms so I used your phone to find out where you lived and carried you home! Are you sure you are OK? You have been up there since four o'clock, its six now!"

You listen as his words sink in, you had lost consciousness, in his arms, and he carried you home! You stand shocked for a bit but then finally manage to form a sentence.

"You waited here for me to wake up for two hours?" You ask, going to sit on the opposite sofa unable to take your eyes off his gorgeous face.

"Yes, I didn't want to leave without knowing you were safe, and besides, your family were overly hospitable and so kind" he smiles at you as he says this.

You try to fend off a fangirl attack as he smiles at you, it didn't help that he basically just said he cared about you, a fangirl attack was inevitable.

"I didn't catch your name?"

You stare over at him for a few seconds before realising you should probably answer that with something other that 'you are amazing'

"I'm y/n."

"Hello y/n." he smiles sweetly at you as he says this.

"Come," he says inviting you to sit next to him "you don't have to be afraid to sit next to me."

"No it's err umm fine. I...I erm, no, this is to cool to be true, I'm a massive fan of you, and your work, but, I can't."

You stumble over your words as you try to make them come out in the right order and not make any silly noises in front of Benedict Cumberbatch. You look down in shame of yourself but when you look back up, he is still smiling at you, just as sweetly.

"I know I'm really famous and all that, but, every once in a while, I like to try to be normal. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that you like my work, and me, but,  I don't want to be one of those celebrities who is 'too famous' to do normal stuff. I just wanted to help you, and I am glad you finally accepted my help."

"I'm sorry." You say whilst trying to hold back some tears.

"Don't worry," he says moving forward in his seat "come on, sit here, it's fine."

He smiles at you as he says this in his soft, deep and ever so slightly husky voice. You look into his eyes and realise you can't hold yourself back any longer, so you get up and, shyly, take the seat next to his. He smiles again then turns his sitting position so that he can see you properly.

"There you go," he smiles now more than ever "wasn't all that hard, was it?"

You giggle slightly at this remark, but still hide your face from him.

"Thank you for helping me, it means a lot to know that someone out there cares, especially you!"

"Glad I could help." he giggled slightly as he said this and you smile and turn to face him more.

"Here," he hands you a small piece of paper, "e-mail me," he smiled, "I can let you know if I can bring you and a friend along to some events and stuff, meet some of my friends, I mean only if you want?"

"Sure, I'd love to stay in touch!" you realise that might have been a bit too forward but he just beams back at you.

"Same!" He smiles and then says his goodbyes, leaving you shocked and with one of your biggest idol's e-mail address clutched in your hand. The only memory of the strangest day you have ever had...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading =D  
> If you want me to write a sequel please leave a comment asking me to, if you don't you can still leave a comment=D


End file.
